Othinus vs Thor
by Thor x Kamisato fan
Summary: Thor thinks he is going to fight Othinus, little does he know they will be doing anything but fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Been wanting to write this story for a very long time now. Read and PLEASE review.**

Othinus known Odin in norse mythology, a god of war, leader of GREMLIN, and most of all, a magic god. A person who had mastered magic to the point that they had left the realm of man and entered that of a god.

That same Othinus was feeling horny as fuck!

She was walking through the white hallways of the GREMLIN HQ looking for the poor man for the poor man who she would use to satisfy her. Now you might be thinking that any person who got picked by Othinus to fuck her should consider themselves lucky. Well not at this very moment.

She had been playing a game of cat and mouse with a man for as long as she could remember and if she wasn't running, she was planning.

"Well not today" The magic god said to no one in particular as she was walking.

"I am not going to waste this opportunity"

She was going to ride the poor mortal until she was satisfied. And as you would have guessed, it was going to take more than a few orgasm that a human could handle to satisfy her.

'Not like it's about them' she thought arrogantly

'Now which mortal would be worthy enough to sleep with me' she thought 'Loki perhaps' She scoffed as soon that thought entered her mind

"I can't believe I even considered it!"

The thought of someone such as loki inside her laughable. Not only was he not attractive, his phallus probably won't be enough to satisfy her.

"Bersi?"

Unlike with loki, the thought of Bersi in her didn't disgust her. He was one of the few people in GREMLIN she liked.

"But he is too tall"

If she was going to have sex, she wanted it to be with someone she would be able to look down on.

She was god and she would behave as such. Even in the bedroom.

As Othinus was lost in thought about who would get to have a taste of her she failed to see the person walking up to her.

"Heya Othinus"

Othinus spun and replied sharply.

"what do you want?"

"what are you doing?"

"what do you want?"

Seeing as she wasn't going to answer his question the lightning god replied.

"I want to fight" he said smiling

Othinus raised an eyebrow. Of course, that's what he wanted. She should have known. Ever since she recruited him, it looked like that was the only thing on his mind. In fact, the only reason he even agreed to join GREMLIN was because she agreed she would fight him. Of course, that was a lie. No one would demand anything from a god. The only reason She didn't kill him when he did that was because she needed his strength.

"Listen here, you useless mortal. I don't have times for your games. I-"

She stopped herself from continuing after a sudden realization hit her.

Thor had puzzled look on his face when she did that. He didn't know what stopped her from continuing her long ass rant.

"Thor?"

"y-"

It was now his turn to stop himself from speaking. His reason. Othinus had a look on her face he couldn't quite describe.

Her face was red and it looked a little bit creepy.

"follow me"

Those two words snapped him back to reality.

Othinus was already leaving with her back to him.

Thor decided to leave that thought for another day and concentrate on the fight he thought he was going to get.

a few mins later.

"why are we in your room Othinus"?

Thor was confused. He thought he was finally going to have his fight but became skeptical when he saw Othinus was leading to her room.

"are you going to use your magic god powers to expand the room infinitely so we can fight without worrying about casualties?"

Thor asked with a wide grin on his face.

To an ordinary person watching them, it would look as if Thor looked normal while asking that. But to the trained eye, you could see his body shaking from excitement.

Othinus just sighed before saying

"Strip"

"Excuse me?"

"did I stutter? I said strip"

Thor wasn't sure what to make of this. Why was Othinus telling him to strip, and why the fuck was she also stripping!

"w-what are you doing?!"

He had brought both his arms to cover his face and turned his back to her.

"what does it look like? Now do as I told you strip"

She was already done removing her clothes. All that was left was her witch's hat which she discarded.

Thor's back was still facing her when she was done. And he was still in his outfit.

"I thought I was finally-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as he was thrown on top of Othinus's bed. As he tried to get up he felt someone climb on top him pinning his arms above his head.

"you know? I am getting sick and tired of this attitude of yours!"

"what?"

The look on Othinus face was furious as she said that.

"When I demand something of you, as your god, you are supposed to follow it without question. Today as I use you to satisfy myself, I will also do everything in my power to discipline you"

Before the lightning God could do anything. He didn't know how, but he found himself on the bed, with his head in between Othinus's thighs. Which meant his face was im front of her pussy.

Thor could already feel his cock erecting.

She was so wet. It looked so pink and clean. The smell was so intoxicating

"lick." Othinus commanded simply.

"Othinus I am not going-"

He was interrupted by Othinus pressing her thighs tightly against both sides of his head, while using her right hand to shove his head in her.

Thor's hands were on her thighs, struggling to escape. But without his belt, escape was impossible. In fact, even with it he doubted he would have been able to.

"Now." Othinus commanded. She sounded a little out of breath when she did

"As I said before, you will no-no-not. FUCK!"

Othinus was moaning. She was using Thor's head to get off.

"You will not leave here until you have completely submitted to me and I am satisfied."

It took all of Othinus's will power to say all of that without moaning.

She didn't even release him yet. She was still rubbing his head on her pussy, moaning.

She completely forgot how good this was cause of that failure of a Magic God.

"Curse you OLLERRUSSSSSSS!"

As she said that she had her first orgasm in a long time. With her head facing up, her uncovered eye rolled back in her head, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. It was trully an erotic sight.

Once Thor felt Othinus loosen her hold on him,he raised his head as high as he could while he was sitting down, breathing heavily. His face stained with her juices.

The room was filled with sounds of the magic god's heavy breathing for a while.

"No-Now do you unders-stand?" Still breathing, Othinus asked. Although not as heavily as before

Even though Thor was the one who was about to die through asphyxiation, it looked like he had already recovered unlike Othinus.

"Yes Othinus" He answered meekly. Fear evident in his eye.

"Good." The Godess said smiling.

This was the first time she had ever seen Thor truly scared of her. So she was really happy.

"Then what are you waiting for." The Godess asked the lightning God.

It took a while for Thor to understand her question. When it finally clicked. He had a panicked look on his face before he had his face in her pussy again, licking her furiously. He really didn't want to anger her anymore. Those few seconds when she had his head trapped between her thighs, it felt like she was trying to swallow his head with her pussy.

Othinus was moaning for a while before she said

"Wait"

Thor removed his face from her folds and looked up at her in fear.

Othinus put her arm on top of his head grabbing his hair, but not tight enough for it to be painful. Drawing his head slowly towards her folds, commanding him to insert his tongue in her, then said

"Move it slowly"

Bringing both his hands on her lap to get more comfortable, the lightning god then began moving his tongue in Othinus. Circling it around her inner walls. Now that he wasn't forcefully moving his tongue around her, he had time to think about his position at the moment.

Here he was, under a magic god, being forced to eat her out. Never once did he think something like this would ever happen to him. It was really embarassing for him. He who always carried himself with pride.

His thoughts were interrupted once he heard a loud moan come out of Othinus's mouth.

"Y-yes, that place"

Oh, his tongue must touched something in her while he was thinking.

It didn't take long for him to find it again. Once he did he didn't hold back.

"EEEEEEEEH!"

Othinus released the loudest moan he had heard from her since when they started.

While this was very degrading to him. He won't deny he was turned on by this. Especially with the way othinus was moaning. Seeing the tough magic GOD releasing sounds like this was very HOT! His dick which was hard was licking precum as it's sensitive head rubbed against the bed.

While thor was thinking about hot this was, Othinus was moaning. After she had raped his face and had her first orgasm, she didn't think thor could provide her with the same pleasure. But here he was doing just that.

It only took a few minutes, yet he was already so skilled in pleasuring a woman!

"Oh me, oh me, oh me"

The magic god kept on moaning from the moaning her underling was giving her. In order to amplify her pleasure, she raised both her arms to her chest and began squeezing her breast while pinching both her nipples.

Thor then decided to try something new. Raising his right arm from her lap, he took it and shoved two of them inside her at the same time without warning.

With that, Othinus couldn't take it anymore. She released another huge scream and cummed.

Unlike her previous ones. This one came in the form of a squirt. If Thor was to describe it, it would be similar to that of a geyser.

Thor didn't watch a lot of porn, but he knew it was probably impossible for a girl to cum like that.

'Must be because she is a Magic god'

Seeing as she was no longer cumming. He decided to remove both his toungue and fingers from her hole and decided to sit up. He licked all the sides of his face his tongue could reach and wiped off Othinus's cum with it. Bringing his fingers up to his face, he decided to wipe the cum off it. It tasted a bit salty to him, but it wasn't that bad.

Othinus laid on the bed, her naked body covered in sweat, breathing hard while watching Thor through her hazy vision wipe off her essence off his face and fingers with his toungue. Seeing him lick his fingers covered with her juices was so erotic in her eyes, in a weird way she was kind off jealous with the attention he was giving them.

Thor saw Othinus staring at his fingers longingly. He wasn't sure what to do first before a thought come into his mind.

Othinus saw Thor move up to her smiling. She was confused as to what he was trying to do, but caught on when he asked

"Want a lick?"

While this wasn't what the magic god wanted at first, she decided to go for it.

It was nice of him to something like this for her without her asking him to.

Once Thor saw her nod her head, he brought his fingers down her lips Instead of licking it though, she sucked both of them in with her small mouth and started moving her head up and her up and down.

Thor didn't know why, but he found this act really erotic. His 7 inch dick which was already erect felt like it grew a few inches taller.

Seeing the look on his face, Othinus smiled.

'Men'

She thought smiling around the finger she was blowing.

'They can get excited even through the smallest of things'.

Thor was about to touch himself with his free arm when he saw Othinus grab it.

"No" she said as she released his fingers from her mouth while sitting up.

Thor had a look of dissapointment on his face when she said that. He was so horny after what he had just done to the Magic god that he to wanted to feel same pleasure.

"If you want to feel the same pleasure as me lay on your back" the magic god said smiling, giving him a light push on his chest.

Thor pecked up at that and did as he was told. Laying on his back with his dick standing at full attention. You could tell he was excited about was to come.

Othinus smiled when she saw this, she was happy to know that she was the one who did this to him.

She climbed over his dick, her hands on his chest and sat on him, trapping his dick between her ass chicks.

"Before I put this in me" Othinus said smirking at Thor whose face was strained because of the pleasure he was feeling from Othinus moving her ass chicks up and down slowly which had his dick trapped between them "I want you to tell me you will listen to everything I say, never disrespect me and never ask me for a fight."

When Othnus said that, Thor's eye became sharp . The main reason he joined GREMLIN in the first place was because he wanted to fight Othinus. He wanted to just dissagree, but the naked chest and inverted nipple in front him with the pleasure the goddess was giving him was too much for him to just say "no".

He decided to be defiant and try to ignore the pleasure she was giving him. He stopped staring at her boobs and decided to glare at her instead.

Seeing Thor's expression, Othinus rolled her eyes while still moving her hips. Down to his very core Thor was always and always be a fighter, seeking the greatest opponent he could find.

'But he is still man' Othinus thought arrogantly, she could see through facade(not that she needed to seeing as his dick was still standing straight in beteen her ass) 'he will give in it eventually. He just needs a little more push'

"Ah" Thor grunted moving hips up

That wasn't the only thing she did. Othinus had grabbed both his nipples in between her thumb and index finger.

"So what do you say Thor?" she had began twisting his nipples

"I-I can't"

"You can't or you won't?"

As she said that she began also increasing the pace of her hips.

Thor was sweating all over. He could barely think. This was the first time he felt something like this, he never even masturbated before, so the pleasure was too much. He wasn't even inside othnus yet he was feeling this way. He tried to grab Othinus breast which were in front of his face but she slapped his hands away.

"Not untill you submit."

Originally Othinus's plan was just to ride Thor untill she was satisfied. She hadn't anticipated how good teasing him would feel. She was drippin wet on him just from it.

"Fi-fi-fi-fine Othinus." He couldn't take it anymore Yo-y-you win"

When Othinus heard that, she doubled the speed of her hips while twisting and pulling his nipples so hard Thor thought she was planning on ripping them off of his skin. It was so painful, yet he gained more pleasure from it.

"Othinus. Some-something-something is coming out!"Thor screamed, raising his chest high.

"Go ahead" Othinus encouraged "cum for me"

Thor did not hold back. Raising his hips up with Othinus while releasing a loud grunt, He shot out ropes after ropes of semen from his cock. Most landed on the mattrass but some on Othinus butt, with a few landing on her hair and back.

Thor settled back down with Othinus still on his hips. Breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.

When he was done catching his breath, Thor saw Othinus staring down at him.

"So," she started "how was your first ejaculation you virgin?"

Thor blushed at the question. He tried to defend himself. No teenage boy, especially one who was reaching the age of adulthood wanted to be called that.

"I am not a virgi-"

"Oh really?' Othinus interrupted. "From the way you were cumming, it looked like you never even masturbated in your life."

"..."

"Oh my," The goddess said shocked "you really haven't"

"Shut up" He said with his face still red

"Excuse me?" She looked down on him menacingly. Her right arm had grabbed his testicles. She didn't squeeze them but he knew the threat.

Thor shivered. He had completely forgotten what she was capable of.

"Nothing" he said while hoping she wouldn't punish him.

"That's what I thought." She said smiling arrogantly.

She released the testicle then slid her pussy back a little while grabbing his cock with her right palm then placing it in front of her entrance.

"I hope you are ready for another round cause we are not finished yet."

"Not that it would even matter if you were" she said to no one in particular

Thor was angry at how much Othinus was disrespecting him but decided to take it seeing as they was nothing he could about it.

Othinus placed her hands on his chest, then decided to rub his dick on her entrance to get it erect again and lubed up. She hadn't had sex in a very long time so she knew him entering was going to make her feel as though this was her first time.

Thor was groaning from the pleasure he was feeling. He felt like just screaming at Othinus to just shove it in her pussy, but he was scared of what she might do to him. His dick was already erect but she was still rubbing it against her wet entrance, coating it with her juices. From the evil look she was givimg him, he could tell she knew what she was doing to him

When Othinus felt she had teased him enough, she decided to finally put his dick in her. She raised her hips over his, then lined up his dick to her entrance. When she saw it was perfectly lined to her entrance, she slammed her hips back down, the cock finally entering her.

"Ahhhhhh".

It was Thor who screamed. Othinus was so tight around him.

"Othinus I am-"

"Don't you dare" Othinus interrupted him while she was moaning "not until i tell you to"

Othinus was sweating, she in pure agony. Her one good eye was closed shot Even Thor's tongue inside her earlier did nothing to loosen her pussy. But yet, it still felt so good. She welcomed the pain.

She started raised her hip up slowly, but came back down hard and fast.

Thor felt another jolt of pleasure, it was taking all of his will power not to cum.

Othinus continued her repeated her movements, but with each one she was going faster and faster, with her and Thor's moans growing louder and louder.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes.."

The magic god kept on repeating those words as she was riding her underling while he kept on groaning.

Thor was resting ohis elbows on the bed, with Othinus bouncing her naked body on him, Thor saw her breast moving up and down. He wanted nothing more than to grab those sweaty meaty flesh filled with milk and suck them dry. But he was scared about what the goddess would do to him.

Othinus had probably seen his stare cause she grabbed both his hands and placed them on her breast,

"Go on" she told him while moaning, "do whatever you want with them."

Once Thor heard her say that, he didn't hold back.

He grabbed those melons and squeezed them around his palms.

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Othinus screamed

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Othinus screamed "Do more!"

Thor decided to stop playing with her breast and instead focused his whole attention on her inverted nipple. Those things looked so hot to him for some reason.

He grabbed the both of them with his thumb and index fingers and began twisting and pulling them hard.

Othinus doubled the speed of her hips when he did that and her head fell backwards with her mouth open. The way he played with her nipples made her feel so good. He really had no idea what he was doing to her. This was going to be her largest orgasm yet.

He was done playing with them when he felt like he couldn't hold in his cum anymore

"Othinus, i can't anymore. I am cumming!" he grabbed onto her boobs tightly and tilted his head backwards on the bed as he ejaculated for second time. Shooting out ropes after ropes of cum into her.

"I am cumming!"

Luckily for him, Othinus had already reached her limit to.

Othinus kept on bouncing on his dick as she rode out her orgasm.

When she was done, she layed her body on his. Her body spasm cause of the pleasure

The two blondes were sweating from all over, breathing heavily, their long hairs sticking to their bodies.

"Ca-can we go again?"

It was Thor who asked.

Othinus raised her body up to look at him. Her hair was sticking to her still sweaty body which was glowing.

"Turn around" Othinus told him to.

Thor didn't know why she asked but did as he was told.

Othinus laid her front on Thor's back. He could feel her soft breast which felt like holding in the palms of his hands again.

"I want to try something different"

As she said that, she slid her body back down a little. While Thor didn't know what she was planning, he didn't mind. He was already getting hard again from feeling her on top of him. Especially the way her boobs felt on his back. He took in the feeling of those breast, enjoying himself, untill he felt something poke his butt.

He didn't know what it was untill he felt the thing get shoved up inside all the way into his ass.

"AAAAAAAAAH"

He screamed so loud that he was sure the whole members of GREMLIN had heard him.

 **Imma end it here lol. They will be a chapter 2.**

 **I don't think thor will ever act like towards anybody, but i am a huge femdom fan so I made him like this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning; futa on male**

"Ah!" Someone groaned.

"Why would you do something like this?!" That same person screamed as he asked that question.

It was Boy with a smooth shoulder length blonde hair. He was on his knees and elbows, with a look of pure agony on his face

Behind him was the person who was causing said agony. It was a girl who looked like she was forteen years old, with smooth long blonde hair. Her left eye was covered with a black eye patch.

Her uncovered eye was closed, while her head was pointed towards the ceiling, with her hands on his thighs, holding him in place. Unlike the boy though, she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Just rela-relax"the girl said with her eye still closed, it will feel good in moment"

"How can I relax when you just shoved a dick, that I know for sure is bigger than mine into my ass!" He shouted at her.

Yes, the girl was the one who had dick inside the boy.

It had testcles and everything a dick hard. How that even functioned with the rest of her female body parts was still a mystery to the boy.

"How do you even have a-?" The boy didn't get to complete his sentence as he released a grunt out of pain as the girl began to move inside him again.

But she seemed to know what he wanted to ask her. Cause said

"I am a magic god Thor," she said as she increased the pace of her hips "so it shouldn't be too surprising that I can make a cock out of nothing."

"Pull it out Othinus" he begged as more of his sweat started dripping on the bed. He thought nothing was going to top the pain he recieved after her dick pierced his ass all the way without any warning. But she the pain increased after she started moving "it fucking hurts."

"Just relax" Othinus grunted in pleasure with her hands on his hips holding him in place "it gets better after a while, you aren't the first person I have done this to."

She decided to slow down her hips as she said that to ease his pain, but she didn't stop moving.

Thor could only stay in his position and take the rimming The god was giving him. He knew she wasn't going stop no matter how much he complained. The reply she gave him was the same as the first.

After a while though, just as Othinus had said, the pain was beginning to subside and he was even starting to feel good.

Othinus increased the pace of her hips again as both her and Thor began moaning in pleasure.

Thor's 7 inch dick was growing erect again from the pleasure he was feeling.

'This is so embarassing' he thought 'I am feeling good from a girl pounding me from behind'

While Thor was lost in thought, the magic god was taking in the feeling of the boy's ass wrapped around her dick. It felt so fucking good.

Each time she brough her dick out and went back in, his whole would feel tighter around it as if trying to force it to stay there. At some point it felt like it wasn't even her who was shoving her thick cock but his ass sucking it back in by itself.

As Othinus doubled the speed of her hips again, Thor released a moan different from before as precum began leaking from his erect dick on to the bed.

"I see I have finally found your prostate." The goddess said proudly while moaning.

Sweat dripping down her body that was threatened to be consumed in pleasure.

Thor couldn't reply as Othinus started hitting that same spot over and over again and his dick began leaking more precum onto the sheets.

"Ah!"

Thor moaned as Othinus had circled her right arm around his leaking cock and her decided to jerk him off doubling his pleasure.

"I-I-I am ab-about to cum"

He told her.

Othinus leaned forward, her breast on his back and brought her head close to his and began licking the sides of his lips. Thor seemed to have noticed what she was trying as he turned his head around to meet hers and they began to kiss as Othinus continued to pounnd him and jerk him off faster while dominating his mouth with her tongue.

She was close to cumming and so was he from the way he was moving and moaning.

"I can feel you are close" Othinus whispered into his ears with a smooth sexy voice as she released his mouth feeling his dick twitching wildly in her smooth palm "go ahead and cum for your god"

That did it for the boy. The way she spoke was just so erotic to him. He released the his spunk that was building up in his cock for a while now, onto Othinus's palm which was still jerking off and the sheets below him in one huge blast. Grunting out loud as he did.

A second after that. Othinus released her own load into him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" she said to no one in particular as she kept on shooting rope after rope of cum into him.

Thor was on the bed moaning as Othinus shot her hot cum into his ass. He couldn't imagine how something felt so good and wrong at the same time.

When Othinus was done, she took her dick out of his ass and it fell to the bed.

Some cum were leaking out from the tip of her dick down to the bed.

"I to-told you it would feel nice." She said huffing.

The only respond Thor gave her was a thumbs up as he was still lying down on the trying to regain his energy.

Othinus decided to rest with him seeing as he wasn't going to be standing up anytime soon.

Although the God still had more than enough strength to continue.

Several minutes later.

Thor and Othinus were in a shower, water pouring down on their bodies while cleaning each other up.(Othinus would have easily been able clean both her and Thor with powers but she wanted to have one more round with him).

Othinus teleported both them there instead of them working there when she was done with Thor's ass so they wouldn't be seen by anyone in case they happened to be passing by.

"So mortal,"Othinus started. Pressing her body forward, her left arm around his neck with her breast pressed hard against his chest as his back was resting the white wall behind him "I hope you are ready for one more round."

The question was meaningless cause of the already hardening 7 inch dick in her soapy right palm as she jacked him off. Precum already dripping down on her fingers.

They wasn't actually any soap near them, so she was probably using her powers reduce the friction between his dick and her fingers.

"Do you even have to ask."

He answered her question with a question of his own while smiling.

"Sex with you has become my new favorite Othinus" the god had a smug expression on her face when he said that "second to fighting of course" he added.

Othinus just released a small laugh when he said that. She wasn't even mad or suprised.

"That's to be expected" she said as she increased the pace of fingers around his dick, and used her left arm around his neck to invite him to hot and steamy kiss. Their tongues battled against each other, needless to say, Othinus more skilled and powerful tongue won. Circling around it his mouth.

They both stopped when they needed oxygen. Only their breathing and water pouring down on them could be heard foir a while.

"Alright enough foreplay," Thor was the one who said that "let's start."

Othinus nodded, she didn't even mind that Thor was commading her. She was feeling horny to.

She stopped jacking him off and brought her other arm around his neck while Thor brought his hands down to grab her ass to lift her up to insert his dick in her. She wrapped both her legs tightly against his back. As he lined her pussy up to his dick, he slammed her hips down, his dick going all the way into her.

"Ah!" Othinus moaned as she felt his hot dick in her. Her head resting on Thor's chest.

None of them said a word or moved for a while to take in the feeling of one another.

Othinus was the first to move, raising her hips she slammed it back down, moaning as she did.

Thor began moving his hips in her as well.

With his hands under her grabbing her smooth, he was able to increase the speed of Othinus hips by helping her move up and down.

Othinus raised her head from Thor's chest and began looking him in the eye as they fucked, moaning.

'Oh god!'. Thor thought.

They was something about the way she looked at him as they fucked that he couldn't help but think was sexy.

The boy couldn't help but close the distance between her their faces and kiss her. They were both moaning into each other's mouth exchanging saliva.

Othinus was the one to break the kiss.

"Harder! I want more!"

She said moaning.

Thor spun them around, and slammed her back against the wall.

He increased the speed of his thrusts and Othinus moans grew louder.

Thor grabbed her two breast, holding both of them in his hands. He brought his lips down to her right breast and began to suck on it's inveted nipple HARD!

"EEEEEEEH"

Othinus screamed as Thor began sucking her breast while his other hand on left breast playing with her other nipple between his thumb and index finger.

She wrapped her arms around his head hard. Her nipples were always so sensitive.

"Keep sucking!" She commanded. Her pleasure was amplified.

As Thor kept on sucking her, he felt the nipple was beginning to fully come out, the other nipple between his was beginning to harden as the head was beginning to show itself.

He sucked harder then it happened.

The nipple in his mouth began to squirt milk as the head came out.

The other one was spilling milk on his fingers.

Othinus was in heaven. Theway Thor was pounding her pussy and sucking on her lactating breast like a new born child while pinching the other one was making her feel so good!

She was suprised she had stopped herself from cumming yet. Thor was doing such a good job pleasing her that she was sure that if not for the water pouring down on them from above she was sure they would been a puddle under them made from her juices.

Because this was their last one she wanted her cumming to feel on a different level compared to the rest.

Thor stopped sucking on her breast. Some spilled from his mouth to the ground. He brought both of the lactating breast together.

He really loved the taste of the milk flowing from them and couldn't get enough.

For a while only the sound of Othinus moaning with flesh slapping against flesh could be heard.

"I am about CUM!" It was Othinus who said that.

She increased the pace of her hips.

Thor stopped sucking the boobs. Small amount of milk was still leaking from Othinus's chest though.

As Thor was no longer concentrated on her breast. he could concentrate on pounding her tight cunt. He increased the pace of his hips, and use his hands to slam the magic god down harder on his hips.

"Ah-"

Othinus moan was interrupted as as Thor's lip was slammed against hers. As they began to kiss again, she tasted her milk in his mouth.

'So dirty' she thought as they were exchanging saliva with her milk 'so hot!'

She was so close to cumming. She could feel it. She just needed a little more pleasure to get her cum.

And she got it.

As thor two of his right fingers in her ass. Twisting and turning them around it.

That did it for the god.

She tilted her head agaist the wall behind her hard and hugged him with both her arms and legs so tight she felt like wanted to break every bone in his body

"I AM CUMMINNNNGGGGGGGGG!"

She screamed as her cunt tigtened around the dick in her and released all juices around it like a geyser.

A moment later Thor blew his load into her as she was still cumming on his dick.

"S-So tight" Thor said because of how tight her pussy was holding his cock in place trying to milk it for all it's worth. Not even caring about the pain he was feeling from Othinus squeezing his body cause of the pleasure that one part of his body was feeling.

He blacked when he had finished cumming. The non-stop sex had finally took it's toll on his body.

few hours later.

An exhausted Thor could be seen lying down in a room.

He opened his eye slowly. All he could see was white. When he blinked again the white didn't leave but it was still there but he heard a small noise and felt as if the white moved. He brought his hand to his eye and felt something light there. He grabbed it and removed it and saw it was just paper. He turned his paper in his gloved hand and saw something written on it.

"We will never talk about anything that happened. Talk to anyone you want about it, but never mention it in my presence. Rest and get back to work."

When he was done reading it. He had a look of confusion on his face for a while untill he saw his hand which was holding was covered with a fingerless glove and then he raised his body a little from the bed and saw he was back in his normal yellow and brown outfit.

His confused face morphed to that of understanding

"Oh" he said to himself "so that's what she meant'

He rested his body back then tore the paper into pieces.

"Man" he said to himself grimly as his face had a look of horror "Silvia will surely kill me if she finds out what I did."

Decided to make it Ollerus since him acting submissive makes way more sense to be honest.

Well I hope you enjoyed :)

 **Forgot to say this last chapter, happy 2019 everyone!**


End file.
